


(The Thought of) You Shook Me All Night Long

by skenandj



Series: I Was Born to Love You [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, More Masturbation, Pining, Sidon Really Goes at It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Sidon's life takes a wild turn during a formative recital his Freshman year.





	(The Thought of) You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamAngel3766](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/gifts).



> From a prompt by GlamAngel3766! Sidon beats it repeatedly after meeting and falling hard for Link.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, my friend!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).

Sidon walked out of the weekly Wednesday student recital completely floored. Never before had he witnessed such pure beauty in his life. Of course, the musical beauty displayed was wonderful, marvelous, but that wasn’t what captivated Sidon so. No, the beauty that left Sidon speechless was simply otherworldly. He made a point to keep the recital program to commemorate the beauty that would change his life. As he exited the recital hall, he looked over his name, sighing longingly at the boy’s name: Link Hyrule. Up until this point, Sidon had never really felt a strong physical attraction to another person. 

“So this is what it’s like…” Sidon muttered to himself. Lost in his thought, Sidon didn’t see the person in front of him as he bumped into them.

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was-” Sidon cut off abruptly as he realized who it was he bumped into. “L-Link!” Sidon exclaimed. Oh goodness, this was creepy. Link had no clue who he was and Sidon just called him by name. Quick, he had to fix it.

“H-hi! I’m Sidon Nayru, I believe we are both in the same grade!” Sidon said with a smile.

“Oh, umm, hi, nice to meet you.” Link said with a polite smile.

Sidon’s thoughts raced. “Oh my god, so cute.” 

“I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job today!”

“Oh, thank you!” Link said, smiling more warmly this time. He smiled so widely that his eyes closed. A good thing, too, or else he would have saw an unexplainable look cross Sidon’s face. The perfect combination of love and lust, all at first sight. Sidon quickly regained his composure before politely dismissing himself.

============

As soon as Sidon made it back to his dorm, he immediately opened up his laptop and searched for Link on FaceBook. While there were a few “Link Hyrules,” it wasn’t to hard to figure out which profile was his. A guitar in the profile picture and in the cover photo? Yup, that was his Link alright. 

Sidon skimmed through the about info, trying to figure out how he might attract Link’s attention. He had to act fast, surely there had to be others that were smitten with Link. Well, Sidon was able to ascertain one thing for certain: Link really liked playing guitar. His life events: bought my 3rd guitar, bought my 6th guitar, bought my 12th guitar. Maybe the pictures would be a bit more helpful…

As Sidon scrolled through, the pictures were mostly Link, Link’s guitars, and Link with Link’s guitars. The pictures didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know: that Link liked guitars and that Link was drop-dead gorgeous. Sidon stopped on the next picture. It was a picture of Link playing tennis. Shirtless. And what a blessing: it was a fairly high-resolution image too. Sidon’s breath hitched as he eyed over Link’s flawless body. Despite his petite frame, he was still clearly well-muscled. Still, a small layer of fat kept his body looking so soft, so adorable, so...alluring. Sidon felt an arousal stronger than any he had ever felt before. In this moment, he was overwhelmingly glad he was placed in a single room instead of a double. He felt the heat rising and he needed to act now. He ripped of his clothes and hastily threw them in the corner before desperately stroking his already erect cock. It didn’t take long for Sidon to reach his climax, coming hard as he panted Link’s name. One load had always been enough to calm his relatively mild sex drive in the past. This time, however, Sidon needed more. One simply wasn’t going to be enough. He was hungry for more. It had never been a factor before, but Sidon muttered quiet thanks as his refractory period was apparently incredibly short. He was back at it full steam in a minute. Never before had Sidon felt so bound by his sex drive, but here he was, masturbating for the second time in a single session, desperately chasing orgasm as one word repeatedly escaped his lips: Link.

============

Sidon finished his third session, again lustfully moaning Link’s name as he came. As he was coming down from his high, he heard a loud series of knocks on his door. 

“Oh god,” Sidon thought. “Who could that be? Was he being to loud? Was it someone trying to tell him to keep it down? Or...what if...what if it was Link? What if Link lived in the same dorm and heard someone moaning his name all evening? Oh god, should he answer it?”

“RA! Sidon, are you in there?”

Sidon released his held breath as relief washed over him. Oh, thank god. “Yeah, I’m in here. Just give me a second…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Just a reminder that we have our floor meeting at 10:00. See ya then!”

“Ok, see you then!” Sidon shouted out as he reached for a tissue to clean his mess. Now that he thought about it, he should probably open his window and let the room air out for a bit. If he did have to open his door, his RA would have immediately known what was going on…. 

Sidon sighed. He knew he shouldn’t be getting this overtaken by his desire. But still...maybe just one more session after the floor meeting.

============

Sidon woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. Sidon was completely exhausted. One more session turned into two turned into three. He climbed out of bed to turn of his alarm clock. When he looked at it, he froze. 

“OH! OH SHIT!” Sidon screamed. He had completely overslept. He only had ten minutes to get to class. There was no way he was going to make it on time. He was only a few weeks into his first semester and he was already going to be late for a class! Sidon silently cursed himself and his newfound libido as he rapidly began to prepare for class, all the while trying to think of some reasonable excuse for his tardiness. He certainly couldn’t tell the truth….

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what ya think!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
